Bakura
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Bakura is the King of Theives, he has always had to steal what he needs to survive after losing his family and villiage. Ryou, son of the Pharaoh, wasnt keen on the Idea of marrying someone he barely knew. Full sum inside. rated T R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Me-I'm working on destined chap 5. But This Idea came to me. And I had to write it. ^^**

**Bakura- Damn it woman! Stick to one story!**

**Me- Shut up fluffy!**

**Ryou- Bakura! Stop irratating her! She's the author remember?**

**Bakura- O.O**

**Me- ^.^ Yeah. I can make any thing happen such as Ryou getting tortured, beaten up, and/or killed. So be nice.  
><strong>

**Bakura-*grumbles* fine...**

**Ryou- Shadow does not own YGO or Aladdin.**

**Summary- Bakura is the King of Theives, he has always had to steal what he needs to survive after losing his family and villiage. Bakura hated the royal family blaming the Pharaoh for all that has happend to him. In the palace Ryou, son of the Pharaoh, wasnt keen on the Idea of marrying someone he barely knew and turned down every man who had asked. After an argument with his father, Ryou runs away and meets The Theif King, and seems to fall in love with him. But theres three problems. His father, Seto,the High Priest, and his fathers advisor, Marik.**

**Me- Yes I will add some songs. Now. Here are the charries.**

**Ryou=Jasmin**

**Bakura=Aladdin**

**Malik(hikari)=Genie! XD**

**Seto=just there.**

**Marik(Yami)=Jeffar cuz it fits him. **

**Me- I think that's it...**

**Bakura- No it's not. Didnt Aladdin have a monkey? I want a monkey... Or atleast some one to boss around...**

**Me- He did. And I wanted to give you some one to walk around with and stuff but Malik was perfect for the genie...**

**Malik- YAY! I'm a genie!*bounces up and down happily***

**Me- See he likes being genie.**

**Joey- I wanna be in the story to!**

**Me- SOLD! You are now Bakura's assistant.**

**Joey-... Atleaset I'm in the story...**

**Ryou- Okay I added him to the character list anyone else?**

**Bakura-No? Good. **

**Malik-Shadow owns nothing! Enjoy~!**

**Me, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, and Joey- ON WITH THE STORY!**

~~~Prologue~~~

"Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place. Where the caravan camels roam. Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face, its barbaric but hey, its home! Where the winds from the east and the suns from the west, and the sand in the glass is right. Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly! To another egyptian night!" a voice sings. The voice belongs to that of a man, he is on a grey horse riding across the desert. He has black hair and green eyes.

"Egyptian nights, like egyptian days. More often then not are hotter than hot, in a lot of good ways. Egyptian nights, 'neath the egyptian moons." the man sang as he slowed the horse and got off singing softer.

"A fool off his gaurd, would fall and fall hard. Out there on the dunes." He smiles as he faces us."Ah. Hello! Please come closer." he says. We walk closer to him curiously. "Welcome to Cairo! Ciry of mystery and enchantment. And the best marchandise around! Haha." He says. We turn to walk away but he stops us blocking our path.

"Wait! I can see your only intrested in the exeptionaly rare." he looks around be fore pulling out a lamp. We stare at him and try to leave again."No! You don't understand! This is no ordinary lamp! This lamp once changed the course of a man's life. A man who, like this lamp, was more than he seemed. A 'Diamond in the rough'. Perhapes you would like to hear the tale?" he asked. We nod and the man pours something into his hand, and throws it up...

"It begins on a dark night... Where a dark man waits... with a dark purpose..."

~Scene change~

A thief rides up to a man. The man glares at him.

"You are late." he said. the thief gulped.

"A thousand apologies." he said.

"Well?" the man asked his dark purple eyes narrowing.

"I had to slit a few throats but I got it." the thief said as he pulled out half of a gold scarab. The man snached it from the thief and pulled out another half and put them together. The scarab came to life and took off.

"Follow the trail!" the man shouted his horse reared and took off after the scarab the thief following. They stopped when the scarab split and and landed. The earth shook as the mound of sand came alive forming a giant tiger head.

"Remember! Bring me the lamp! the rest is yours but the lamp is mine!" the man hissed at the thief. The thief noddded and walked towards the mouth of the cave.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" a voice boomed the thief jumped.

"Arkana the honerable thief." the thief answered.

"KNow that only one may enter. A diamond in the rough." the voice said. Arkana looked at the dark man who nodded. The thief stepped in to the cave waited then continued forward. Suddenly the cave shook, and the mouth snapped shut. and the head dissappeared a voice echoing,

"Seek out the diamond in the rough." Marik growled.

"Damn... I have to obtain that lamp!" he said as he pick up the to halves of the scarab."But first I have to find this person... this... diamond in the rough..."

~Chap 1~

~~~~LA LA LA LA LA!~~~~

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he looked for gaurds. He looked behind him where his friend and fellow thief was. Joey was kneeling on the ground, looking around. Bakura looked around again and saw a stand that had alot of food, and no one near it. Not even the owner. The Thief King smirked.

"Idiots." He muttered under his breath. He stepped forward. Joey stood when he did. The two walked out looking around as they headed to the stand. Joey snickered queitly and started stuffing his arms full of food. Bakura crept over to a jewelery stand and snatched some of the treasures and stuffed them in his pokets. He looked over at Joey who was still stuffing food into his pockets. Bakura walked over and grabbed 3 loafs of bread.

"HEY! THIEF! STOP!" Bakura and Joey took off as the gaurds appeared. The two smirked dodging the gaurds.

"Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline! One swing, ahead of the sword, We only steal what we cant afford!" Bakura sang as he and Joey took off runnig.

"That's everything! One jump, ahead of the lawman! That's all, and thats no joke. These guys dont appreciate that we're broke!" Joey sang as they jumped and climbed a pile of crates. Bakura smirked and kicked one crate knocking it down making it hit the guards.

"Riff raff!" One yelled

"Street rats!" growled two more

"Scoundrels!"

Take that!" Bakura smirked.

"Just a little snack, guys!" Joey sang holding out an apple.

"Rip him open! Take it back, guys!" One gaurd ordered. Bakura and Joey laughed.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the fact your my only friend Joey!" the thief king sang as the two dived through an open window.

"Who? Oh its sad Joey and Bakura's hit the bottom! They've become a two-men rise in crime." The girls sang. Joey smiled. The woman stood in front of Joey.

"I'd blame the parents except they havent got em!" Joey back up.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat! Tell you all about when we've got the time!" Bakura sang jumping out the window, Joey following.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of our doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hitman. One hit ahead of the flock." they both sang as they dodged the gaurds. Bakura grabbed one and through him into the others.

" I think we'll take a stroll around the block." Joey sang the thieves took off running the gaurds chaseing them.

"STOP THIEVES!"

"Vandals!"

"Outrage!"

"Scoundrels!" Joey and Bakura backed up.

"Let's not be too hasty!" Bakura sang. the door opened and a woman grabbed Bakura and Joey.

"Still I think their rather tasty!" Bakura and Joey pulled away and went to the gaurds

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat! Otherwise we'd get along!" the theives sang.

"WRONG!" the gaurds shouted they dived at the two but the thieves dodged and took off running. they skidded to a stop when the gaurds jumped in front of them

Bakura smirked and pulled out a jewel incrested sword. A gift from his late father.

"AH! He has a sword!" cried a whimpy gaurd.

"YOU IDIOTS! WE ALL GOT SWORDS!" growled they leader. Bakura smired as the gaurd who had acted like a baby pulled a sword out and lunged. Bakura swung his sword knocking the sword out of the mans hand.

"You have no idea who your fucking with, do you?" Bakura cackled. The man gulped and stepped back. Joey snickered. Bakura said sheathed his sword. The two thieves started running again.

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!" Joey sang.

"Vandals!"

"One hop ahead of the hump!" Bakura sang as they ran up a flight of stairs.

"Street rat!"

"One trick ahead of disaster!" Joey echoed

"Scoundrel!"

"They're quick, but we're much faster!" Bakura sang as he kicked a gaurd in the side of the head. Joey and Bakura made it to the roof

"Take that!" the gaurds backed them up to the edge. Bakura and Joey smiled.

"Here goes, better throw my hand in wish me happy landin' all we gotta do is jump!" the two thieves did a backflip of the roof landing perfectly on there feet they turned into an alley.

"Wooohooo! Hahah! That was great!" Joey laughed. Bakura nodded in agreement as he took out the bread and tossed one loaf to Joey who took a bite. Bakura was about to take a bite of his own when he saw a few shadows move.

"Who's there? Show your selves!" He ordered. Two kids peeked out of there hiding spot before walking out. Bakura studied them, they were very skinny. He frown and looked at the third loaf of bread. He sighed and held it out two them. They smiled and took the bread. Bakura ruffled the kids hair. The kids ran off.

"That was nice." Joey started as he finished his bread.

"They're kids. If it had been an adult I would have killed them." Bakura said finishing his bread."How much food did you steal?"

"Enough for the orphanage." Joey answered. Bakura nodded.

"Hn. You go ahead. I'll stay here." Bakura said leaning against the wall. Joey nodded and walked off. Bakura closed his eyes. He's eyes opened when he heard music and he stood and walked to the alley's opening. He saw a man with brown hair that came up in a spike and brown eyes, on a white horse. He immediatly knew it was a prince, and snickered."Fool. Do you really think the Prince will marry you?" he asked. The man stopped and looked over at Bakura with a glare.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked

"No one you need to know. He wont accept. You might as well turn back now. Least you end up like the others." Bakura said smirking, oh how he loved fucking with people's heads.

"W-what do you mean?" the man asked.

"Oh? You havent heard? Everyone who's gone to ask the princes hand in marriage has... dissapeared. No one knows what happens to them... Some say that the Pharaoh's advisor kills them... I think the Prince's pet wolf tears them limb from limb." Bakura said cackling. The brunette gulped.

"W-wolf? But there a-are no wo-"

"Yes. It's a wolf. It howls everynight." Bakura smiled at the man's fear."My apologies, you have to get to the palace. Good luck!" Bakura as he turned and left to go steal more stuff.

~~~Meanwhile in the Palace...~~~

Ryou hummed as he brushed his long white hair. There was a bark and he turned to see a large gray wolf with sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey, Thief." he said as the wolf trotted over. Thief had gotten his name from how he had acted as a pup. He had stolen so many things that Ryou decided to name him Thief. The blue eye wolf licked his master's hand. Ryou smiled and stood. He looked over when he saw Seto, the High Priest, come in.

"Prince Ryou." Seto greeted bowing his head.

"Hello, Seto." Ryou said.

"Prince Tristen Taylor has come to see you." Seto announced lifting his head. The prince frowned.

"Another Prince? Let me guess. My father invited him in hopes I'd finally give up and marry?" Ryou said as he straghtened his clothes. Seto smirked.

"I'll send him in." the priest said leaving. Ryou sat on his bed and sat indian style while Theif sat on the floor. Soon after the priest left a brunette came in. The man gulped when he saw the wolf.

"Dont worry. Thief's harmless." Ryou said. Tristen nodded and walked over.

"Prince Ryou. You may think Your father summoned me. But he didnt. I came on My own."

"No." Ryou said sighing. Tristen blinked.

"What?"

"No. I will not marry you. So save it." Ryou said standing.

"But, Ryou, atleaset give me-" Tristen was cut off as Thief stood and growled at him. The gray wolf leapt at him. The brunette yelped turned and ran. The wolf snorted and walked back over to Ryou who had went out on the balcony.

"Oh, Thief... Why cant Father just allow me to marry for love? I hate being a prince..." Ryou said sighing.

"RYOU!" Ryou turned as his door was opened and his father stomped in.

"Hello, Daddy." Ryou said smiling hoping to lessen his father's anger.

"That's the tenth rejection this month!" Atem growled. Ryou sighed.

"I dont want to marry them, Father. All of them are rude! And I'm pretty sure they just want to use me so they can be Pharaoh!" Ryou said sitting down.

"Tristen seemed nice. You had no right to run him out of the palace scared to death." Atem said sternly.

"Did you see his hair, father? He reminded me of that creep that came last week. And besides! If I have to marry why can't I marry for love?" Ryou asked. Atem sighed.

"Ryou, it doesnt work that way. You will marry a prince. Even if I have to pick one for you to marry." Atem said before he turned and left. Ryou sighed.

~~~NYEH!~~~~

**Me- OKay I'll end it here. So You like? Hate?**

**Bakura- You had to add songs...**

**Me-Yes. I did.**

**Ryou-I liked it.**

**Malik- When do I come in?**

**Me- Ummmm...*Flips through script* 3rd or 4th chap. I already have chap two done.**

**Joey- Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Hello!**

**Bakura- Shouldnt you be working on Destined?**

**Me- TT^TT Why is everything I do not good enough for you?**

**Bakura-*glares* You are the worst slave ever.**

**Me-I'm sorry! TT^TT**

**Ryou- Shadow owns nothing.**

~~~~Last time~~~

_"RYOU!" Ryou turned as his door was opened and his father stomped in. _

_"Hello, Daddy." Ryou said smiling hoping to lessen his father's anger._

_"That's the tenth rejection this month!" Atem growled. Ryou sighed._

_"I dont want to marry them, Father. All of them are rude! And I'm pretty sure they just want to use me so they can be Pharaoh!" Ryou said sitting down._

_"Tristen seemed nice. You had no right to run him out of the palace scared to death." Atem said sternly._

_"Did you see his hair, father? He reminded me of that creep that came last week. And besides! If I have to marry why can't I marry for love?" Ryou asked. Atem sighed._

_"Ryou, it doesnt work that way. You will marry a prince. Even if I have to pick one for you to marry." Atem said before he turned and left. Ryou sighed._

~~~Nyeh!~~~

Ryou was out in the garden with his cloak wrapped around him. Thief whined as he watched his master pull the hood over his head. Ryou looked at the blue eyed wolf. He smiled and stroked it's head.

"Good bye, Thief. Be a good boy, ok?" Theif nodded his head then licked Ryou's cheek. Ryou giggled.

"Ok. I got to go." Ryou stood and headed for the gates. He hurried away frown the palace and into the village. He looked around as he walked down the street. He saw a litte boy trying to get an apple and smiled he picked up the apple and handed it to the boy. The boy smiled and ran off. Ryou went to walk on but was grabbed.

"Hey! You cant go anywhere with out paying for that apple!" The man growled.

"O-oh. I'm sorry I dont have any money, sir."

"I didnt say you had to pay with money." the man said smiling wickedly. Ryou gulped.

"Brother! There you are!" Ryou looked over to see a man who looked like him only more evil looking, jogging over following him was a blonde. The man pulled Ryou away from the shop owner.

"I'm very sorry sir. My little brother got out. I'm sorry if he causes you trouble. We'll be leaving now."

"Wait! I want to be paid!" the man growled. The whitette narrowed his crimson red eyes and pulled his jeweled dagger, another gift from his father, out.

"I said, we'll be leaving." he hissed.

"O-o-okay, dude peace you can g-go." the shop owner studdered.

"Thats what I thought." with that Ryou's look alike put the dagger away and grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him away the blonde following. The man pulled Ryou into an alley then let him go. Ryou let his hood down.

"Thank you, kind sir." Ryou said smiling."If you two hadnt shown up I dont know what would have happened."

"No problem. Your lucky Boss saw ya in trouble." the blonde said as he stood by the opening and looked around. Ryou looked at the man who looked like him. The man was looking around the alley.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me you names?" Ryou asked.

"I'm Joey Wheeler." the blonde said.

"Bakura Touzokou." Ryou froze as the white haired man spoke his name. The man chuckled. The blond snickered. Ryou gulped and backed up away from Bakura who chuckled more.

"I see you've heard of me. Don't worry, Little Kitten. I don't bite. Hard." the thief said laughing. Ryou took another step back.

"Oi! Boss, we should head back, dont ya think? Teh gaurds are gonna come out soon." Joey said. Bakura nodded.

"Right. Let's head back." Bakura said as he turn and walked deeper into the alley. Joey followed and so did Ryou.

"So, Ryou, watcha doing out here by yourself? Dont ya know it's dangerous to go thievin' on ya own?" Joey asked. Ryou frowned.

"I'm not a thief... I was just helping the little boy." the prince said.

By the time Bakura had stopped it was night. Joey ran towards the rope that was hangs against the wall and grabbed it and startd climbing. Bakura grabbed the rope once Joey dissapeared into the window. Ryou frowned and looked around.

"I-is there another way up?" he asked. He hated climbing. Bakura looked at him and smirked.

"Afraid of falling, Kitten?" he teased. Ryou frowned.

"I hate climbing..." Ryou said. Bakura snickered.

"To bad. Unless you want the gaurds to catch you, you have no choice." the thief king said. Ryou froze, if the gaurds found him, they'd take him back to the palace. He sighed in defeat and grabbed the rope and startd climbing.

"I'm right behind you, if you fall I'll catch you." Bakura said following. Ryou climbed through the window moving out of Bakura's way. Bakura climbed in and sighed as he pulled the rope up. Ryou walked towards the window that was on the oppisite side. He gasped softly when he saw the palace.

"Great veiw huh?" Joey had moved to stand beside him.

"Yeah, the palace looks amazing..." Ryou said. _'Was it a mistake leaving home? Father would be terribly worried...'_

"Yes, truely a place fit for a king... Though not as worthy as that damned Pharaoh." Bakura growled. "A person as heartless as him... Deserves death."

"No he doesnt!" Ryou said."And he's not heartless!"

"Yes he is!" Bakura said."He doesnt care about any one, but himself. He didnt even care when Kul Elna was attacked and burned to ashes!"

"It's his fault!" Joey agreed.

"What? He would never turn down a village in need!" Ryou defended.

"Well he let our village burn to the ground. Hell, the bastard doesnt even care for his son! He's forcing him to marry someone he doesnt love." the thief king snorted.

"Thats not true! He does care! Sure his strict but that doesnt make him a bad father! He just... wants to make sure his son is well taken care of..." Ryou's voice got softer towards then end. He sighed.

"I'm going to sleep." he said. as bakura went to speak.

"Wait. What's your name?" Bakura asked.

"... Ryou." Ryou said

~~~A few weeks later~~

It had been a few weeks scince Ryou had met Bakura and Joey. As the weeks passed, Ryou found himself falling for the King of Thieves. Currently, Ryou was sitting at the window looking out at the palace as Bakura and Joey rested from the day of stealing and teasing the gaurds.

"Your going to get caught if you continue to tease and taunt the gaurds, Kura." Ryou said.

"I'm the King of Thieves, Ry. I never get caught." Bakura said smirking.

Suddenly a group of gaurds rushed in. Bakura and Joey jumped up.

"Freeze! Bakura Touzokou and Joey Wheeler, your under arrest for kiddnaping the prince!" on gaurd said. Ryou froze.

"What? There aint no-" Ryou, not thinking at all, dashed forward and stood in front of the thieves cutting Joey off. The gaurds froze. Then one stepped forward.

"Prince Ryou! Are you alright?" he asked. Bakura tensed then glared at Ryou

"Prince? Your the prince? When were you going to tell us?" he hissed. Ryou looked at him.

"Bakura, I was going to tell you. I swe-" Ryou said.

"You little snake! You tricked us!" Bakura growled and stepped towards him.

"No! Bakura I had no-" Ryou started Bakura growled again stepping towards him.

"Get the thief!" The gaurd ordered the others. Ryou looked at the gaurds

"NO! Stand down!" Ryou ordered making the gaurds freeze again.

"You will NOT arrest them!" Ryou said sternly. The lead gaurd frowned.

"But, My Prince-"

"Bakura did not kidnap me. I'm fine. Return to the palace." Ryou commanded .

"We were given order from your father to bring you home." the leader said.

"I'm not going home." Ryou said.

"My Prince, we're under strict orders to bring you home and arrest anyone with you."

"If I return, Bakura and Joey go free." the prince said.

"But Pri-"

"You leave them be, or I dont go back!" Ryou said.

"Fine. The thieves will go free." The gaurd said. Bakura had his back to Ryou as the gaurds led the prince out. Ryou looked back.

"Bakura I-"

"Save it. I have nothing to say to you. Get out of my sight." the theif hissed, glaring at the prince. Ryou flinched and followed the gaurds out.

"Ya just gonna let him go like dat?" Joey asked shocked."But, I thought-"

"I dont care about that runt! He used us Joey. He's just like his father. We need to leave. The gaurds will come back soon." Bakura snapped turning and walking to the window he watched with a glare as Ryou and the gaurds walked towards the palace. Then he turned and headed to the back window

"Wha'? But Ryou told ta gaurds-"

"You believe him? Tch! The gaurds will come back. Once the Pharaoh knows that we had his son the gaurds will be sent after us. Now move you ass and lets go!" Bakura growled, before jumping out the window. Joey followed. Once on the ground they stole two horses and took off leaving the village and palace behind. It wasnt long before the sound of hooves came from behind signaling that they were being followed.

~~~NYEH!~~~

Ryou sat on the ground in the garden, Bakura had seemed so upset, no, pissed off that Ryou was the prince... What had his father done that had made Bakura despise him so much, that bakura would hate Ryou also? Surly he didnt really let a village burn? He looked at Thief who was laying beside him

"Oh, Thief. What did father do, to make Bakura hate us?" he said stroking the wolfs head. He looked up when his father came out.

"Ryou, do you know how worried I was? You scared me to death when I heard you were gone!" Atem said.

"I'm fine. Tell me about Kul Elna." he said. Atem froze.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked warily.

"Kul Elna, the village that you let get attacked and burned to the ground." Ryou said.

"What? I never burned any village! What are you going on about Ryou?" the Pharaoh asked.

Ryou sighed, "I met some one... A villiger from Kul Elna, he said that You let the villige get burned and every one slaughtered. And you did nothing about it."

"The fire was a freak accident no one attacked that village. Even if it was attack it was a villiage of thieves. Nothing more than outsiders who threatened our lives." Atem said.

"So that gives you the right to leave them to die?" Ryou asked frowning.

"Ryou, you've got to under stand. Thieves and the ryoal family are enemies." Atem said. Ryou stood.

"Still your Pharaoh! You should be helping those in need not letting them be destroyed!" Ryou cried angrily, he blinked and looked down.

"Bakura was right... and to think I defended you when he said you were heartless..." Ryou muttered.

"Bakura? What were you doing with him?" Atem growled.

"He didnt kidnap me if that's what your thinking! In fact he saved me from some pervert. So dont even think about sending gaurds after him!" Ryou said.

"You shouldnt have ran away." Atem said.

"I couldnt live like this anymore! I dont want to marry some one I barely know! Thats another thing Bakura was right about! You dont care what I have to say! All you care about is marrying me off to someone! And your never ther for me anymore! Your always working! We never play or spend time together! With Bakura and Joey I felt like I was home. Joey always listened to me. And Bakura actually spent time with me!" Ryou said turning from his father.

"Ryou he is heartless! He doesnt care about anyone but himself! He is a thief! A street rat!" Atem growled.

"He is not heartless! He's sweet and kind, and funny." Ryou said smilling a little. Atem growled. The two turned when someone cleared their throat. It was Marik.

"Sir. The gaurds saw Touzokou and Wheeler on horseback heading towards the remans of Kul Elna. Should I tell them to arrest them?" he asked. Ryou looked at him father as Atem went to speak.

'No!" Ryou said. Atem looked at him. Ryou stepped forward."If you do this father. I'll never forgive you."

"Yes. They are to be arrested at once." Atem said. Ryou felt tears fill his eyes as he glared at his father. Marik nodded and went back inside. Ryou shook his head.

"I can't belive you..." he pushed past his father running inside and to his room. Thief growled at Atem and ran after his master. Atem sighed. And went inside.

~~~Nyeh nyeh nyeh!~~~

MArik chuckled as he walked.

"This is great! Now, all that has to happen is to get the lamp! And then I'll be Pharaoh." he cackled.

~~~NYEH!~~~

**Me- Heres Chap 2!**

**Bakura- Thats the best you got? Thats terrible!**

**Me- TT^TT**

**Ryou- Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- Sorry this took so long. And Yes Even Though you guys didnt metion it, I did forget the intro and I'm sorry. If you guys want I will add it All I really gotta do is add it at the beginning of chap one.**

**Bakura- ...**

**Malik- Do I come in this chappie?**

**Me- Um... *flips through script* Umm lets see. Well first Bakura and Joey have to get captured... So... I believe so...**

**Malik- YAY! ^^*Squeals and jumps up and down clapping***

**Me- Aww look he's happy.**

**Bakura- ... Do we have to?**

**Me- You'll live.**

**Ryou- Shadow owns nothing.**

~~~Last time on this Wierd parody~~

_Ok. I got to go." Ryou stood and headed for the gates. He hurried away frown the palace and into the village. He looked around as he walked down the street. He saw a litte boy trying to get an apple and smiled he picked up the apple and handed it to the boy. The boy smiled and ran off. Ryou went to walk on but was grabbed._

_"Hey! You cant go anywhere with out paying for that apple!" The man growled._

_"O-oh. I'm sorry I dont have any money, sir."_

_"I didnt say you had to pay with money." the man said smiling wickedly. Ryou gulped._

_"Brother! There you are!" Ryou looked over to see a man who looked like him only more evil looking, jogging over following him was a blonde. The man pulled Ryou away from the shop owner._

_"I'm very sorry sir. My little brother got out. I'm sorry if he causes you trouble. We'll be leaving now."_

_"I'm Joey Wheeler." the blonde said._

_"Bakura Touzokou." Ryou froze as the white haired man spoke his name. The man chuckled. The blond snickered. Ryou gulped and backed up away from Bakura who chuckled more._

_"I see you've heard of me. Don't worry, Little Kitten. I don't bite. Hard." the thief said laughing. Ryou took another step back._

_"Oi! Boss, we should head back, dont ya think? Teh gaurds are gonna come out soon." Joey said. Bakura nodded._

_"Well he let our village burn to the ground. Hell, the bastard doesnt even care for his son! He's forcing him to marry someone he doesnt love." the thief king snorted._

_"Thats not true! He does care! Sure his strict but that doesnt make him a bad father! He just... wants to make sure his son is well taken care of..." Ryou's voice got softer towards then end. He sighed._

_"I'm going to sleep." he said. as bakura went to speak._

_"Wait. What's your name?" Bakura asked._

_"... Ryou." Ryou said_

_"Freeze! Bakura Touzokou and Joey Wheeler, your under arrest for kiddnaping the prince!" on gaurd said. Ryou froze._

_"What? There aint no-" Ryou, not thinking at all, dashed forward and stood in front of the thieves cutting Joey off. The gaurds froze. Then one stepped forward._

_"Prince Ryou! Are you alright?" he asked. Bakura tensed then glared at Ryou_

_"Prince? Your the prince? When were you going to tell us?" he hissed. Ryou looked at him._

_"Bakura, I was going to tell you. I swe-" Ryou said. _

_"You little snake! You tricked us!" Bakura growled and stepped towards him._

_"No! Bakura I had no-" Ryou started Bakura growled again stepping towards him._

_"Bakura I-" _

_"Save it. I have nothing to say to you. Get out of my sight." the theif hissed, glaring at the prince. Ryou flinched and followed the gaurds out._

_"Ya just gonna let him go like dat?" Joey asked shocked."But, I thought-"_

_"I dont care about that runt! He used us Joey. He's just like his father. We need to leave. The gaurds will come back soon." Bakura snapped turning and walking to the window he watched with a glare as Ryou and the gaurds walked towards the palace. Then he turned and headed to the back window_

_"Wha'? But Ryou told ta gaurds-"_

_"You believe him? Tch! The gaurds will come back. Once the Pharaoh knows that we had his son the gaurds will be sent after us. Now move you ass and lets go!" Bakura growled, before jumping out the window. Joey followed. Once on the ground they stole two horses and took off leaving the village and palace behind. It wasnt long before the sound of hooves came from behind signaling that they were being followed._

_Sir. The gaurds saw Touzokou and Wheeler on horseback heading towards the remans of Kul Elna. Should I tell them to arrest them?" he asked. Ryou looked at him father as Atem went to speak._

_'No!" Ryou said. Atem looked at him. Ryou stepped forward."If you do this father. I'll never forgive you."_

_"Yes. They are to be arrested at once." Atem said. Ryou felt tears fill his eyes as he glared at his father. Marik nodded and went back inside. Ryou shook his head._

"_I can't belive you..." he pushed past his father running inside and to his room. Thief growled at Atem and ran after his master. Atem sighed. And went inside. _

_Marik chuckled as he walked. _

"_This is great! Now, all that has to happen is to get the lamp! And then I'll be Pharaoh." he cackled._

~~~Today on this epic weirdly awesome Parody~~~

Bakura growled looking behind him the gaurds were catching up."Come on faster!" he ordered the horse. The horse whinnied and sped up. Joey's horse sped up as well.

"Shit! They're gainin' on us! Wha' do we do?" Joey asked.

"Keep going! We have to get out of Egypt!" Bakura shouted over his shoulder.

"But! This is home! We can' just leave!" Joey said.

"No, Joey! It isnt. Home was burned down!" Bakura said looking at the blond thief. Suddenly gaurds appeared infront of them cutting them off. The horses reared whinnying. Bakura pulled back on the reins.

"Whoa!" Joey said as he did the same. Bakura growled and unsheathed his sword and swung out at the nearest gaurd. the guards whinnied and reared backing up. Joey Looked around and saw They were surrounded.

"Kura..." He said. Bakura looked at him then around and cursed.

"Shit..." he said.

"Give up thief!" Said the lead gaurd. Bakura growled.

"Never!" he said he jumped up so he was standing on the horse's back. He jumped towards a gaurd bring his foot down hard on the man's shoulder. The man yelped in pain as Bakura pushed off landing on the other side. Joey pulled the reins back making his horse rear and whine. THe vgaurds focused on him as he kicked the horse's side making it charge forward through the gaurds. Bakura took off glancing behind as Joey's horse approached Joey reached out his hand, Bakura grabbed it and jumped onto the horse he turned so he was facing the gaurds.

"Ra damn it if I go down with out a fight!" he snarled. The gaurds drew their swords.

'Becareful! Dont fall off!" Joey said as two gaurds rode up on either side. Bakura lept kicking the gaurd to their right off his horse. He landed in a crouch did a quick turn and jumped back onto the horse behind Joey and kicked out hitting the other gaurds horse making it buch forcing the guy to go flying. Bakura noticed that they were slowing down and patted the horse's side.

"Good girl. Stop here." He said. Joey tugged the reins back the horse slowed to a trot then a walk before it stopped. Bakura and Joey hopped off looking back to see the other gaurds still chasing them. The two took off running.

"Dont let them get away!"

In just a few minutes the gaurds had surounded them again.

~~~~Epic Line of Epic awesomeness~~~

Ryou was in his room refusing to talk to anyone. He wipped the left over tears away. He stood.

"I have to find Marik... I have to convince him to release Joey and Bakura..." he said he rushed out of his room and headed towards the advisor's room.

"Marik? Are you in there I need to talk to you." he said knocking on the door. The door opened and Marik came out.

"My Prince? Is something wrong?" Marik asked._'Damn I dont have time for this! The thief maybe the 'Diamon in the ruff' that I need to get the lamp! The gaurds just brought him in I need to see him before that fool of a Pharaoh get's to him!' _the advisor thought.

"You have to release the thieves! You must release them!" Ryou said. "They had nothing to do with me leaving! Please Marik You have to let Bakura and Joey go!" the prince pleaded. Marik frowned.

"My Prince! I can't do that. How do I not know they made you say that? I will not let those street rats go." Marik said as he turned and walked away going into the throne room. Ryou ran after him and blocked his path.

"No! You don't understand! Please, Marik! I... I love Bakura! You have to let him go!" Ryou said tears filling his eyes. Marik stiffened. Then he smiled evilly but quickly hid it with a frown.

"My Prince... I'm sorry... If I had known sooner... I would have..." he aloowed him self to trail off. Ryou frowned.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Ryou asked his chocalate brown eyes wide with panic.

"My Prince... Bakura... Was sentenced to death... He's execution is happening as we speak. I'm truely sorry." Marik said. Ryou Stepped back.

"No... No! It's not true! please tell me that it's not true!" Ryou cried.

"I apologize, Prince Ryou..." Marik said. Ryou fell to his knees sobbing. Marik placed his hand on top of the prince's head then walked past as Seto walked in and saw Ryou on the ground. Seto rushed to Ryou's side.

"Ryou! Are you alright, My Prince?" the priest aked concerned. He looked up at Marik.

"What happened?" he asked the advisor.

"Please Marik! Tell me it isnt true! He can't be dead!" Ryou sobbed.

"I'm afraid he is. Nothing can be down about it."

"What in the name of Ra is going on here!" Atemu cried as he enter the room. He saw Ryou and ran toward him.

"Ryou! What's wrong?" he asked. Ryou shoved him away when Atem reached out to him. Ryou stood.

"He's dead! Bakura's dead!" Ryou sobbed. Atem froze.

"What? Marik! Is this true?" he asked his advisor. Marik nodded.

"Yes My Pharaoh." Marik said nodding.

"It's all your fault!" Ryou yelled at his father. Atem looked at him.

"That'ds enough Ryou! You will not speak to me like that!" he said sternly. Ryou glared wipping the tears from his eyes only to have more replace them.

"Well it is! If you hadn't ordered them to be caught they'd be alive!" Ryou cried as he sobbed.

"They were thieves! Bakura... That street rat-"

"He wasn't a street rat! He was a human being! And a better man then you'll ever be!" Ryou shouted with that he ran out of the room and to his own, leaving behind a shocked Priest and Pharaoh. Atem turned and went to follow Ryou.

"Ryou-"

"No. I think it's best if he were left alone..." Seto said.

"I agree." Marik said. Atem looked at the two and sighed.

"Your right..." he said. Marik left the room. Seto looked at the direction Ryou had ran off to.

_'Dear Ra... Why must he go through so much pain? Is it not enough that he lost his mother but now his first love as well?'_

~~~~Epic Line of Epic awesomeness~~~

Bakura growled softly as he kicked the wall he was chained against. Joey was chained up like a dog next to him. Joey looked up at him. Bakura was looking at the chain that binded his wrist. Bakura presssed his feet against the wall and pushed himself up. He raised himself up until he could grab the pin that was in his shirt. He put it in between his teeth and started to pick the lock. He growled in frustration as his legs gave out.

"Damn... Almost had it." he mutter around the pin.

"Hehehe... It's pointless... You'll never get free!" came a voice as Bakura repeated the act and started picking the lock again. Bakura's red eyes searched the cell. A creepy old man walked out of the shadows.

"I'm King of thieves! I can get out of any thing." Bakura mumbled around the pin as he continued to pick the lock.

"Not with out... this." Bakura looked at the man and saw he had a key.

"Give it to me!" He odered spitting the pin out. Joey jumped to his feet.

"How ya get the key?" Joey demanded.

"I'll give you the key. But you have to do something for me. In the desert theres a hidded cave. it's called the Cave of Wonder's. In it you'll find a Lamp. you must bring the lamp back to me."

"Why not get it your self?" Bakura asked.

"Because. Only one may enter. A Diamond in the Ruff you might say. and Something tell me that is you. So? Do we have A deal?"

"Alright... Deal now hand over the key." Bakura said. The man tosssed the key over. Bakura caught it and put between his teeth and unlocked the chain. He dropped down and unlocked Joey. Joey sighed happily.

"Thanks Boss." he said. Bakura nodded and faced the old man.

"Take us to this... Cave of Wonders." Bakura said. The man uncover a hole in the wall and slipped out the two thieves followed him. outside three horses waited. Bakura went over to a black stallion that had chocolate brown eyes and mounted it causing the stallion to niegh. Bakura patted it's flank.

"Hmmm. A strong horse. I'm definatly keeping you." he said. Joey mounted the paint with one icy white blue eye and one brown eye(1). The old man took the gray horse with brown eyes.

"Come. It's not to long away from the village." he said kicking the horses side. The horse nieghed and started to walk. Bakura clicked his tongue and the black stallion followed the gray horse. Joey kicked his horses sides clicking his tongue but the horse didnt move. Joey kicked the horse's side s again. BAkura looked back at him and whistled. The brown horse whinnied and started trotting until it had caught up to Bakura then started walking. Joey sighed.

"Thanks." he said. Bakura smirked.

"No problem." the thief king said. The two thieves followed the creepy man into the desert. the man stopped the horse and pulled out to halves of a scarab. Bakura watched him as he put the two together. The scarad glowed and came to life and flew of.

"After it! Follow the trail!" the man cried.

"HA!" Bakura cried whipped the reins the black stallion reared and took off like a bullet after the scarab be hind him Joey and the man followed. The Scarab split in half and hit a hill of sand. Bakura pulled the reins back making the horse back up. Joey and the man pulled their horses to a stop. The ground rumbled and the hill moved changing into a giant tiger head. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" a voice boomed. Joey rode up so that he was by Bakura's side.

"My name is Bakura Touzokou. Son of the late Thief King Akefia Touzokou." Bakura said.

"And I am Joey Wheeler. Friend and Servent to Bakura." Joey said.

"Take nothing but the lamp!" the voice commanded before the Tiger opened its mouth. Bakura clicked his tongue and the horse walked towards the opening. Joey followed close behind. Bakura looked around as they entered the cave. Joey stared in awe at all the treasure.

"Whoa..." he said.

"Touch nothing." Bakura commanded even though he too, wanted to take all the treasure. There was movement to the right and Bakura looked to see what it was. He saw a carpet laying on the ground. He narrowed his eyes and looked ahead. The stallion snorted and shook his head. The paint nieghed softly and and trotted up so she was closer to the stallion. Joey sighed letting the mare do what she wanted. Joey jumped suddenly, making Bakura look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I swear I saw that carpet move!" Joey said staring at the carpet that seemed to have moved. Bakura looked at it and frowned, he let out a whistle and watched as the carpet raised and slowly walked towards them. Bakura smirked.

"Well look at that. A magic carpet." he chuckled the carpet flew over and circled the two.

"Sweet! Can we keep it?" Joey asked.

"I guess. Hmm. Carpet? We're here for the lamp. Can you show us the way?" Bakura asked. The carpet pointed one on its corners ahead then slowly flew ahead. The thieves followed. The horses nieghed softly as they entered a cavern. Joey's jaw dropped when he saw all the treasure.

"Whoa..." he said he steered the mare away from the stallion as he looked around. Bakura followed the carpet and saw the lamp. He jumped of the horse and started to climb to were the lamp was.Joey had wondered around the cave and froze when he saw a huge ruby. The mare walked tawrds it. Joey pulled on the reins slightly when they were close to it so the horse didnt touch the gem. He reached out slowly to the gem, Bakura grabbed the lamp and let out a triumphant laugh as he jumped down landing in a crouch he looked at Joey as he mounted his horse.

"Got the- JOEY! Dont!" Bakura shouted but he was to late Joey had picked up the ruby. The cave started the shake snapping Joey out of his daze he dropped the ruby and looked at Bakura. Bakura cursed.

"Let's get out of here!" Bakura shouted."Ha!" he whipped the reins making the stallion rear and take off, Joey did the same and the mare took off after the stallion. Carpet flew ahead leading them to the entrance. The cave started to collapse as when they left the cavern. Rocks fell all around him making the horses panic and rear.

"Damn it!" Bakura growled as he pulled on the reins making the stallion move to the right to avoid a huge rock. As they neared the entrance Bakura curse and pulled back on the reins making the horse com the a stop."Fuck! We're trapped!" he growled.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's my fault... I shouldnt have picked up dat ruby... I don' know wha' came ova me.." Joey said sighing.

"Forget it... We need to find A way out." Bakura pulled the Lamp out of his shirt."What's so special of this damn lamp? Huh?"

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"There's something written here... But I cant make it out..." the Thief King said rubbing the lamp. There was a bright flash of light that made Joey and Bakura cover the eyes and the horses to niegh in protest.

~~~~Epic Line of Epic awesomeness~~~

**Me- And CUT! Well done every-**

**Malik- NO! HELL NO! GET BACK TO WRITING!**

**ME- But I need to do dishes!**

**Malik-WRITE!**

**Me- FINE!**

~~~~Epic Line of Epic awesomeness~~~

Once the light had faded. Bakura pulled his arm away from his eyes. He blinked when he saw a tan boy streatching, he was wearing a purple hoodie that showed of his midriff and had a tail that was conected to the snout of the lamp.

"UGH! Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck!" he cried leaning towards Bakura. Bakura leaned back. "Hold on!" the boy said he lefted his head and twisted it around then put it back on his shouders. He smiled pulling a mic out of nowhere, "I tell you its great to be out of there! Who are you? Where ya from?" the boy asked.

"My name's Bakura..." Bakura said eyeing the boy. Bakura's name appeared by the egyptian in a blue light

'Bakura! Nice to meet you! Welcome to the show! Can we call you Bak? Or maybe Kura? Or just Bakky? Sounds like a dog name! Here Bakky!" The boy disseappeared and a dog appeared barking. Bakura groaned.

"We're going insane." he said. Joey nodded.

"We finally snapped..." Joey said. The dog stood.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" the dog exploded and the boy was back laughed as the hosres neighed.

"Oooh! Sorry did I singe your mane? Hey! Rugman havent you in a few millinia!" the boy as he and the rug did a weird hand shake. "Say! Your a lot smaller than my last master! Either that or I'm getting bigger.. Look at me from the side do I look different to you?" the boy asked bakura.

"Wait! I'm Your master?" Bakura asked. The boy laughed and slappd a cap on Bakura's head.

"Haha! He can be taught!" he said."Wish what ever you want of me! the ever impressive, long contianed, but never duplacated, genie of the LAMP!" the boy cried. the mini genies claps. And the teen bowed."Thank you thank you! I'm here for you wish fulfilment!"

"Wait! Wish fulfilment?" Joey asked.

"Three wishes to be exact! And no on the wishing for more wishes! that's it three! Uno, dos, tres! No more after that!" the genie said. Bakura laughed.

"Now I know I'm dreaming." he said to joey.

'Master! I dont think you relize what you got here!" the genie said."So I'll tell you!" Bakura and Joey looked at each other then back at the genie.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves, scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales, but master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves, you got a brand of magic never fails! You got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp! You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how. See all you gotta do is rub that lamp!" the genie smiled and stood in front of Bakura arms crossed and head held high.

"And I'll say Mister Bakura, sir. What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me No no no!" the genie snapped is fingures and Joey and Bakura were sitting at a table.

"Life is your restaurant And I'm your maitre d'. C'mon whisper what it is you want! You ain't never had a friend like me!" Genie sang as he flew up summoning clones of him self. And they surrounded Bakura and picked him up.

"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service! You're the boss! The king, the shah!" the clones disappeared.

"Say what you wish It's yours! True dish! How about a little more Baklava?" the room filled with gold and treasures.

"Have some of column "A". Try all of column "B"! I'm in the mood to help you dude! You ain't never had a friend like me!" the genie sang. Joey was diving into piles of gold and throwing it into the air.

"Can your friends do this?" the genie made duplacates of his head and started to juggle them

"Do your friends do that?" the genie tossed the heads to Bakura who juggled then threw them back.

"Do your friends pull this out their little hat?" the genie spun and turned into a bunny.

"Can your friends go, poof?" the bunny turned into a dragon and breathed fire making three ladies apear they danced around Bakura who smiled.

"Well, looky here! Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip!" the genie ripped him self in half.

"And then make the sucker disappear?" the girls disapeared. Bakura frowned in disapointment. Genie appeared in a much smaller form.

"So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed." the genies jaw dropped and his eyes popped out of his head. Then he vanished and reapeared.

"I'm here to answer all your midday prayers! You got me bona fide, certified! You got a genie for your chare d'affaires! I got a powerful urge to help you out! So what-cha wish? I really wanna know! You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt! Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh!" the genie tossed the lamp to Bakura.

"Mister Bakura, sir, have a wish or two or three! I'm on the job, you big nabob!" genie flew up as he sang the last verse fireworks went off lighting up the dark cavern.

"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend! You ain't never had a friend like me! You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!" the genie landed and a sign apeared above his head that said 'applause.' The carpet Clapped and Joey pouted as the gold dissapeared.

"So you have to grant any three wishes I want?" Bakura asked.

"Well... No. There are some rules.."

"Like?" Bakura asked. The genie sat next to him.

"Rule number one! I can't kill any one!" the genie ran his hand across his neck then shook his head.

"Rule number two! I cant make someone fall inlove with some one else!" the genie kissed bakura's cheek making the thief flinch.

"Rule numder three! I cant bring anyone back from the dead! It's not a fun thing do to! I dont like doing it!" the genie said shaking Bakura. Bakura shoved him off.

"Other than that! You got it!" the genie said Joey and Bakura smirked at each other.

"So there's limitations? On wishes? Not much of an all powerfull genie I'd say." Bakura snorted as he stood and went of the where the horses were."Cant even bring bring back the dead! I dont know Joey. He probebly can't even get us out of this cave. The genie glared.

"Your right , Boss... I mean what genie can't bring people back from the dead!"

"Come on, Joey lets find our own way out." Bakura said The genie blocked their path.

"Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up and now your walking out on me? I DONT THINK SO! YOUR GETTING YOUR THREE WISHES NOW SIT DOWN!" the genie yelled shoving the thieves on the the carpet and puting the horses on too. he got on as well."In case of emargencies the exits are Here here here here here, and here! keep our arms legs and hooves in the carpet at all times! Lets go!" the genie said. the carpet took off flying up. The shot out of the sand and towards an oasis. Once the landed the horses trttoted and started to graze. Bakura and joey jumped of the carpet. Genie stood and smirked.

"How about that Mister Doubting Mustafa?" the genie asked.

"Well... You sure showed me... Now about My three wishes." Bakura said.

"Gasp! Do my ears decieve me? Three? You are down by one!" genie said.

"No I never wished to get out of the cave." Bakura said smirking."You did that on your own." The genie froze.

"Welll... dont I feel sheepish." he said turning into a sheep."Alright you Baaaadboy, but no more free bees!" he said changing back.

"Deal... Hmm... I never learned your name." Bakura said. The genie turned to him his lalic colored eyes half closed as he introduced himself.

"Malik." he said.

"So three wishes.. Hmm I want want them to be good... What would you wish for?" Bakura asked turning to Malik. Malik blinked.

"Me? No one's ever asked me before... What do I wish for? That's easy. Freedom." Malik said. Joey frowned. Bakura looked at the lamp.

"Your a prisoner?" Joey asked.

"It comes with the job. All the cosmic powers and a ity bity living space." Malik said.

"Why dont you just wish yourself free?" Bakura asked.

"I cant. Only My master can set me free. Oh! To be my own master would be great and not having to go, poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? But who am I kidding? I'll never be free..." Malik sighed sitting down.

"I will." Bakura said.

"Yeah, right..." Malik snorted.

"I mean it. Grant me my two wishes. I'll use the third to wish you free. Deal?" the Thief King held out his hand. Malik looked at him and smiled and shook his hand.

"Deal." he said."Now! Let's make Magic!" the genie said jumping up."So whats you first wish?" Joey jumped up and smiled at bakura.

"Here's yer chance boss! You can wish for Ryou!" he said. Bakura's eyes lit up at the thought of see the boy again.

"EH! Ok 1. You aint my master so shut up." Malik said then he looked at Bakura."2. I cant make anyone fall in love."

"But Malik You dont understand-" Joey started.

(Warning-VERY OOC BAKURA!)

"He's smart, and fun and-" Bakura said leaning against a tree.

"Pretty?" Malik cut in smiling.

"Beautiful!" Bakura said. Malik rolled is eyes. Bakura sighed.

"It doesnt matter any way... He's a prince... and I'm..."Bakura froze. 'Wait. Can You make me a prince?" he asked. Malik flipped through a book.

"Let's see, Chicken ala king? Nope that's king crab... OUCH! Ra! I hate it when I do that.. Hmmm Ceasar salad... GAH! Nope not it! AH HA! To Make A Prince! Now was that an official wish? Say the magic words!" Malik said. Bakura smiled.

"Malik! I wish I was a prince!" he said. Joey laughed.

"That's what I like to hear! Now lets see work with me here. Joey Help me out here. These... theses rags are no good what are we tring to say? Beggar? No sir!" Malik said he measered Bakura and tied a bow around and and pulled it out changing Bakura's outfit. He was wearing ryoal clothing now and a hat that had a feather sticking out of it. Joey clapped and bowed. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh! I like it!" Malik said. He turned to Joey and looked over."Oh no. No That will NOT do!." he said. Joey blinked. He snapped his fingures and Joey turned into a golden retriever. Joey yelped and turned around. Bakura laughed.

"Joey you look great. Suits you." Bakura said. Joey glared at him. Malik smiled.

"Ok Master! Stand because we're gonna make you a star!" Malik said smiling.

~~~~Epic Line of Epic awesomeness~~~

**Me- DONE! I'm Finaly done! XD Bakura and Ryou meet again next chappy. Ryou just doesnt know its Bakura.**

**Bakura- It was decent. I wasnt to much out of character.**

**Malik- YAY! I'm BACK BITCHES! XD**

**Ryou- Reviews!*Hugs bakura***

**Bakura*hugs back***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- WOOT! CHAP FOUR! Enjoy! also the (1) was that the reason I chose that type of mare with those type of eyes was because I knew a horse just like her. Her name was Isis. She was so beautiful... Also I went back and Added the begining. it bugged me I had to add Arabian Nights and the Prolgue.**

**Bakura- AHHAH! I'M COMIN BACK BITCHES! AS A PRINCE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Malik- WOOOHOO! MORE ME!**

**Ryou-*rolls eyes* ENJOY!**

**Me- SEE YA AT THE BOTTOM!**

~~~Epic line~~~

"My Pharaoh! I have found a solution to your problem!" Marik said rushing in. He had lost the lamp, but he still had one trick up his sleeve.

"Hmm? What is that?" Atem asked.

"Well it says if the prince refuses to marry the Pharaoh can choose for her." Marik said. Atem sighed.

"Ryou refuses to marry any of the suiters... I cant choose some one he hates... I've already upset him enough." the pharaoh said.

"Well, I found something in the laws. it says If the Prince refuses to marry a prince... then the pharaoh shall choose the ryoal advisor... why thats me!" Marik said.

'What? But the law clearly says..." Marik raised the Sennen Rod and pointed it at Atem.

"You will have the prince marry me." he said.

"I will..." atem shook his head."Marik-"

"The prince will marry me!" Marik hissed.

"The prince will..." they both jumped when they heard music and ran to the balcony and looked out. There was a parade led by a dancing egypian. Atem smiled.

"Looks like there's another prince." he said.

"Make way! For Prince Aki!" said some soldiers.

"Say hey! It's Prince Aki!" men throwing swords followed. after them were dancing girls.

The dancing Egyptian dashed through the crowd as he started to sing, "Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar! Hey you! Let us through! It's a brand new star! Oh come! Be the first to me his eye!" Malik pointed at the Prince who was riding the black stallion beside him a mare carring a golden dog. The dog sat proud its head lifted. The Prince smiled.

"Here he comes! Ring the bells, bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Aki! Fabulous is he! Aki Touzoo! Genuflect, show some respect! Down on one knee!" Malik pushed the guards down on one knee as Bakura passed. The 'Prince' smirked as he looked at them and the dog barked.

"Now try your best to saty calm! Brush up on your sunday salaam! Then come and meet his spectacular coterie! Prince Aki! Mighty is he! Aki Touzoo! Strong as ten regular men! He faced the galloping hordes! A hundred bad guys with swords! Who sent those goons to their lords? Why Prince Aki!" Malik smiled as he dashed away dancing and walking in front of Prince Aki's horse.

Ryou walked out on the balcony when he heard the music and saw the parade.

"He's got 75 golden camels! Purple peacocks! He's got 53! When it comes to exotic type mammals! Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you! It's a world-class mengarie!" Malik sang dancing away and appearing as a lady behind some girls.

"Prince Aki! Handsome is he! Aki Touzoo! (There's no question this Ali's alluring) That physique How can I speak! (Never ordinary, never boring) Weak at the knee!(Everything about the man is just plain impresses) Well, get out in that square!(He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!) Adjust you veil and prepare!(He's just about to pull my heart asunder!) To gwak and grovel and stare at Prince Aki!(And I absolutly loves the way he dresses!)" Malik sang. Bakura blew a kiss at the girls making them faint Malik Caught them. Ryou huffed and turned and walked back in side.

"He's got 95 white persian monkeys!(He;s got the monkey! Lets see the Monkey!) And to see them he charges no fee!(He's generous! So generous!) He's got slaves, he's got servents and flunkies!(Proud to work for him!) They bow to his every whim love serving him! They're just lousy with loyalty to Aki! Prince Aki!" Malik apeared back at Bakura's side. and danced ahead. Atem ran inside and to the door as he started to open it Marik appeared and closed it. there was a rumbling and the door slammed open and Malik spun around as he entered and sang that last verse.

"Prince Aki! Amorous he! Aki Touzoo! Heard you prince was a sight! Lovely to see!" Malik wrapped his arm around Atems shoulder and danced away. Atem smiled. "And that, good people, his why he got all dolled up and dropped by! With 60 elephants, llamas galore! With his bears and Lions! A brass band and more! With his 40 fakirs, his cooks, and his bakers! His birds that warble on key! Make way! For Prince Aki!" Malik sang then vanished into the lamp as there was a slam as Marik pushed every thing out and and closed the door back pressed against it. Bakura jumped off his horse and bowed. Joey barked and hopped of the mare.

"My Pharaoh." Bakura said._'I really hate doing this...'_ he thought as he straighted. Atem clapped.

"That was a very grand entrance!" Atem said. Bakura smiled as carpet flew around him. "Oh! A magic carpet! Marvalous! I havent seen one in years!" Atem said stroking the rug. Marik walked over.

"Excuse me, Prince.. Tozoozoo-"

"Touzoo." Bakura corrected. Joey growled at marik baring his teeth snapping at Marik and barking."Down Boy." Bakura said. Joey sat down but watched Marik silently growling.

"Hmm... Well. Where did you say you were from?" Marik asked.

"Some where you've never been I'm sure." the thief in disguise said.

"Try me." Marik said leaning forward. Bakura narrowed his eyes and growled.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd get out of my face." he said.

"What makes you think the prince will marry you?" Marik asked.

"Trust me. I'm sure I'll win his heart by the end of the week." Bakura said smiling. Joey barked in agreement. Atem smiled and sctratched Joey's head.

"I have no doubt about that, Prince Aki." the pharaoh said. "I'm just worried if Ryou will except you. If you can get him to agree. Then You can Marry him." Atem said, Bakura smiled and opened his moth to speak.

"How dare you!" the three froze and turned to see a very pissed off Ryou.

"Ryou-" Atem started.

"Im not a prize! I'm not an object that you can just give away!" Ryou told his father. then he glared at Bakura."And you! Who do you think you are? You think just because your a prince I'll marry you? Well your wrong!" Ryou turned and stomped out of the room. Bakura watched him leave. Marik glared at him.

'Oh! Look what you did! You've gone and upset the Prince!" he said.

"Me? I just came to meet him! I didnt even say anything!" he defended. Joey growled at marik stepping forward. Marik frowned.

"Get that mutt away from me!" Marik said. Bakura growled.

"He's not a mutt!"

"Marik! Do not insult the prince! I am sorry for my advisor's behavior." Atem said. Bakura huffed.

"Whatever. I'm just tired is there somewhere I could stay?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes! Seto!" Atem called. The priest came in.

"Yes?" he said.

"Show Prince Aki to his room please." Atem said. Seto looked at Bakura and motioned him to follow him.

"Right this way." he said. Bakura and Joey followed the priest sighing. Once in the room Bakura sat on the bed. Joey ran out on to the balcony. Bakura sighed rubbing his face.

"That went well." Malik said as he apeared next to the thief.

"Which part? Me nearly killing that damned advisor? Or the part where Ryou rejected me?" Bakura asked looking at the genie.

"Everything." the genie giggled as he flopped down on the bed. Bakura looked at him then stood and went outside on to the balcony. Malik sat up and jumped up and flew after him.

"I need a plan to make Ryou fall in love with me again..." Bakura said. Malik hummed as he thought then snapped his fingures.

"I got it! A magic carpet ride!" he said. Carpet pointed to itself. Bakura looked at the genie.

"A carpet ride? Hmmm... Maybe..." he said. Joey barked. Malik snapped his fingures.

"Ok talk." Malik said.

"Thanks. Go for it boss! What's the worst dat could happen?" Joey asked as he sat down and scratched his neck.

"I suppose your right." Bakura mused.

"Great then we got a plan! You still have a second wish by the way. Want anything?" Malik asked. Bakura shook his head.

"No... Not right now..." Bakura said. Malik shrugged.

"Alright. If ya need anything you know where to find me." the genie said he went back inside the lamp. Bakura went back inside and laid down.

"Might aswell take a nap..." he sighed closing his eyes.

~~~~EPIC LINE OF AWESOME EPICNESS~~~~

Ryou sighed as he looked down at Thief. Thief looked up at him.

"Prince Ryou?" The two looked towards the curtains that led out to the balcony. Ryou sat up from where he had been leaning against a chair.

"Who's there?" he called. Thief stood and let out a low growl.

"It's me, Prince Aki Touzoo." Ryou moved the curtains.

"I do not want to speak to you!" he turned and went back inside.

"Prince! Wait!- Whoa!" 'Prince Aki' stepped back as Thief growled and walked towards him backing him up.

"Just leave me alone!" Ryou said.

"Whoa, ok that's close down Boy." 'Aki' said.

"So how's he doing?" Malik asked as he flew up top Carpet. Carpet shook.

"Gah. That bad?" Malik asked. Aki took his hat off and started waving it at the large wolf.

"Down boy." Aki said.

"Wait! Wait. Do I know you?" Ryou asked walking out. Thief went to Ryou's side. Aki put his hat on.

"No. No." the prince said.

"You remind me of some one I met in the market place." Ryou said.

"Marketplace? Oh that's impossible. I have servants who goto the marketplace for me. Hell I have servants who go for my servants. So it couldnt have been me." Aki said leaning against the railing. He swatted at a bug that buzzed around him.

"No I guess not." Ryou sighed leaning against the large gray wolf.

"Enough about you cassanova talk about him!" Malik hissed in his ear. "He's smart, fun! The hair, the eyes, anything, pick a feature!"

"Prince Ryou, your very..."

"Wonderful! Magnificent! Glorious! Ummm... Punctual(SP)!" Malik said.

"Punctual!" Aki said.

"Punctual?" Ryou asked looking at Aki.

"Sorry!" MAlik said.

"Beautiful!" Aki corrected.

"Nice recovery!" Malik said.

"Hmmm. I'm rich too you know." Ryou said smiling as he walked ovr to Aki.

"Yeah..." Aki said smiling some.

"The son of the pharaoh..." Ryou continued.

"I know.."

"A prize for any prince to marry." Ryou said. Aki pressed his back against the railing.

"Uh.. Right!" he said. "a prince like me!"

"No! No! That was the wrong thing to say!" Malik hissed.

"Right. A prince like you." Ryou said smiling then he pulled the feather down pulling the hat over Aki's eyes and threw the cape around him."And every other stuffed shirt, sweggering peacock I've met!" Ryou turned as Aki fixed his hat and clothing.

"Wait!"

"Go jump of a balcony!" Ryou said.

"Stop him! Stop him! You want me to sting him?" Malik asked.

"Buzz off!" Aki hissed.

"Alright! but remember bee yourself!" Malik flew under the hat returning to the lamp.

"Yeah right." Aki said.

"What?" Ryou asked turning around.

"Your right. You arent a prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice." Aki said. Ryou and Thief looked at each other then back at him."I'll leave now." With that he walik right off the railing.

"No!" Ryou yelled. Aki popped up.

"What? what?" he asked looking around. Ryou walked over.

"How are you doing that?" he asked. Aki was lifted up more revealing Carpet who flew around to Ryous side.

"Magic carpet." Aki said.

"It's lovely." Ryou said the the carpet 'kissed' his hand.

"Do you wanna go for a ride? We can get out of the palace." Aki said.

"Is it safe?" Ryou asked.

"Why? Afraid of falling? Dont worry if you fall I'll catch you." Aki said. Ryou blinked and looked at him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said if you fall I'll catch you. Do you trust me?" Aki asked holding out his hand.

"Yes..." Ryou said taking the 'prince's' hand. Aki pulled him onto the carpet. The carpet flew up making Ryou wrap his arms around Aki. He looked done to see Thief watching. He looked at Aki who smiled and put an arm around Ryou's waist.

"I can show you the world." Aki sang softly. "Shinning shimmering splendid. Tell me Prince when was the last you let your heart decide?" he asked as he picked a white flower and handed it to Ryou. Ryou smiled as he breathed in the scent.

"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view." Aki sang as they flew up over the clouds. "No one to tell us no or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."

"A whole new world." Ryou sang. Bakura felt his heart jump. Ryou had the voice of an angel! "A dazzeling place I never knew! But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear I'm in a whole new wold with you."

"I'm in a whole new world with you." Bakura sang.

"Unbelieveble sights! Indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling! Through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world!" Ryou covered his eyes as Carpet dived downed Aki pulled hiss hands away.

"Dont you dare close your eyes." he sang.

"A hundred thousand things to see!" Ryou sang as they past the pyramids.

"Hold your breath it gets better." Aki echoed.

"I'm like a shooting star I've come so far!" they past the sphinx causing the man to jump and break the nose. Ryou covered his mouth and Bakura laughed."I cant go back to where I used to be."

"A whole new world."

Every turn a suprize."

"With new horizons to pursue." they lowered to the ground flying next to running horses. Ryou stroked the mane a a filly.

"Every moment red letter." Ryou sang as they flew back up.

"I'll chase them any where, there's time to spare." they both sang together Bakura pulling Ryou close."Let me share this whole new world with you"

"A whole new world." Aki sang.

"A whole new world." Ryou echoed.

"That's where we'll be."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling chase."

"A wondrous place."

"For you and me." they sang. Ryou laid his head on Bakura's shoulder as their fingures intertwined. Bakura leaned his head against Ryou's.

~~~~EPIC LINE OF AWESOME EPICNESS!~~~~

Bakura and Ryou sat on a rooftop watching the fireworks. Ryou smiled

"It's so Magical..." Ryou said pulling away from Bakura.

"Yeah..." the 'prince agreed.

"It's a shame Joey couldnt be here." Ryou said.

"Ne. He'd just run around like a fool.. and eh. I mean... Damn..." Bakura cursed.

"You are Bakura! I knew it! Why did you lie to me?" Ryou asked snatching Bakura's hat.

"Ryou, I'm sorry..." Bakura sighed.

"Did you I was stupid?" Ryou asked.

"No!" Bakura said.

"That I wouldnt figure it out?" Ryou asked.

"No. No I mean, I hoped you wouldnt. No that's not what I meant!" Bakura groaned.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth." Ryou said throwing the hat at Bakura. Bakura put it on.

"The truth? The truth is, I sometimes dress up as a thief. You know to get away from the palace life. But I really am a prince." Bakura said.

"Why didnt you just tell me?" Ryou asked.

"Well, royalty going out into the city disguised. Kinda strange dont you think?" Bakura asked.

"Hum.. Not that strange." Ryou said.

"We should head back." Bakura said. Ryou nodded and they jumped onto Carpet. When they got back Bakura helped Ryou down.

"Good night my handsome prince." Ryou said. Bakura smiled.

"Sleep well, Prince." Bakura whispered. Carpet bucked making the two kiss. They closed their eyes then pulled away. Ryou smiled and went insighed. Bakura fell back sighing. He looked up at the sky as Carpet flew down. "Things are finally looking up." he said smirking. Suddenly he was grabbed and gagged. He thrashed and glaring at the gaurds.

MMH! MMH MMMMMH MMH!" he turned to see Joey tied to a tree trying to break the rope. One gaurd tied Carpet around a tree. Bakura looked up and growled his red eyes narrowing holding a promise that someone was gonna die. That person being the one standing in front of him. Marik.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome. Prince Touzoo." the advisor sneered. Bakura growled.

"HMMM! MMMH!" Bakura lunged at Marik only to be jerked back. Bakura turned on the guard and let out a very low animalistic growl. The gaurd gulped, but didnt move. Marik smirked and turned.

"Make sure he's never found." he said as he walked away. The gaurd holding Bakura hit him up side the head. BAkura groaned as his vision left him and he slumped forward passing out.

"'Kura!" Joey barked as they dragged him away. When Bakura woke he had a weight tied to his ankles. He growled as he had laughter and glared viciously at the gaurd. The man smirked and shoved him forward pushing him off the cliff. Bakura's eyes widened as he was pulled down by the anchor towards the water.

_'SHIT!' _

He plunged into the water. He struggled trying to get free of the binds. The anchor hit the bottom and Bakura looked up and saw his hat coming down He saw the lamp when it landed and pulled as hard as he could to get his legs closer to his body moving the weight closer to the lamp Bakura groaned and hit the seafloor moving the lamp right into his bound hands. He rubbed the side. And moved his head as Malik appeared.

"Never fails! Get in the bath there's a rub of the lamp! Hello?" Malik said Turning to Bakura. Bakura's eyes were closed

"'Kura?" he asked. He frowned and and grabbed the thef's shoulders."Bakura! Kid! Snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help unless you make a wish! Bakura!" He shok the thief. "Come you gotta say it! Say 'Malik I want you to save my life' got it?" Bakura didnt move.

"I'll take that as a yes." Malik said. He grabbed Bakura and zapped the chain that tied the anchor to Bakura breaking it and and swam up shooting out of the water and onto the cliff. He put Bakura down. The thief coughed rolling over spiting up water. He looked at Malik who was beside him."are you alright?" the genie asked worried.

"Fine." Bakura said."Thank you."

"You were dying I had no choice! You still owe me freedom!" Malik said smiling as he pulled Bakura to his feet. "Now come on! We need to get you back to the palace!" Malik took hold of Bakura's hands and took off flying.

~~~~EPIC LINE OF AWESOME EPICNESS!~~~~

**Me- Chap 4 is done.**

**Bakura- I hate you.**

**Me- Love you too big bro! ^^**

**Ryou-Reviews!*Huggles Bakura***

**Malik- Hehehehehe! I love being Genie! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- Yup! This is it people! The last chappie!**

**Bakura- I must say. I'm rather impressed. You actually finished a story.**

**Me- Nope! THat's right people! This adventure aint over yet!**

**Joey- She be making a sequel!**

**Me- I call it the second Aladdin movie is going to be the sequel! ^^ THat would I believe Return of Jafar... Right?**

**Marik- I dont know...**

**Bakura- Dont ask me I dont watch theses types of movies...**

**Ryou- I think it is. KIng of thieves is the third. Shadow owns nothing!**

**Atem- Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Seto- ...**

~~~~Last time~~~~

_"My Pharaoh! I have found a solution to your problem!" Marik said rushing in. He had lost the lamp, but he still had one trick up his sleeve._

_"Hmm? What is that?" Atem asked._

_"Well it says if the prince refuses to marry the Pharaoh can__choose for her." Marik said. Atem sighed._

_"Ryou refuses to marry any of the suiters... I cant choose some one he hates... I've already upset him enough." the pharaoh said._

_"Well, I found something in the laws. it says If the Prince refuses to marry a prince... then the pharaoh shall choose the ryoal advisor... why thats me!" Marik said._

_'What? But the law clearly says..." Marik raised the Sennen Rod and pointed it at Atem._

_"You will have the prince marry me." he said._

_"I will..." atem shook his head."Marik-"_

_"The prince will marry me!" Marik hissed._

_"The prince will..." they both jumped when they heard music and ran to the balcony and looked out. There was a parade led by a dancing egypian. Atem smiled._

_"Looks like there's another prince." he said._

_"My Pharaoh." Bakura said.'I really hate doing this...' he thought as he straighted. Atem clapped._

_"That was a very grand entrance!" Atem said. Bakura smiled as carpet flew around him. "Oh! A magic carpet! Marvalous! I havent seen one in years!" Atem said stroking the rug. Marik walked over._

_"Excuse me, Prince.. Tozoozoo-"_

_"Touzoo." Bakura corrected. Joey growled at marik baring his teeth snapping at Marik and barking."Down Boy." Bakura said. Joey sat down but watched Marik silently growling._

_"Hmm... Well. Where did you say you were from?" Marik asked._

_"Some where you've never been I'm sure." the thief in disguise said._

_"Try me." Marik said leaning forward. Bakura narrowed his eyes and growled._

_"I'd appreciate it if you'd get out of my face." he said._

_"What makes you think the prince will marry you?" Marik asked._

_"Trust me. I'm sure I'll win his heart by the end of the week." Bakura said smiling. Joey barked in agreement. Atem smiled and sctratched Joey's head._

_"I have no doubt about that, Prince Aki." the pharaoh said. "I'm just worried if Ryou will except you. If you can get him to agree. Then You can Marry him." Atem said, Bakura smiled and opened his moth to speak._

_"How dare you!" the three froze and turned to see a very pissed off Ryou._

_"Ryou-" Atem started._

_"Im not a prize! I'm not an object that you can just give away!" Ryou told his father. then he glared at Bakura."And you! Who do you think you are? You think just because your a prince I'll marry you? Well your wrong!" Ryou turned and stomped out of the room. Bakura watched him leave. Marik glared at him._

_'Oh! Look what you did! You've gone and upset the Prince!" he said. _

_"Me? I just came to meet him! I didnt even say anything!" he defended. Joey growled at marik stepping forward. Marik frowned_.

"_That went well." Malik said as he apeared next to the thief._

_"Which part? Me nearly killing that damned advisor? Or the part where Ryou rejected me?" Bakura asked looking at the genie. _

_"Everything." the genie giggled as he flopped down on the bed. Bakura looked at him then stood and went outside on to the balcony. Malik sat up and jumped up and flew after him. _

_"I need a plan to make Ryou fall in love with me again..." Bakura said. Malik hummed as he thought then snapped his fingures._

_"I got it! A magic carpet ride!" he said. Carpet pointed to itself. Bakura looked at the genie._

_"Prince Ryou?" The two looked towards the curtains that led out to the balcony. Ryou sat up from where he had been leaning against a chair._

_"Who's there?" he called. Thief stood and let out a low growl._

_"It's me, Prince Aki Touzoo." Ryou moved the curtains._

_"I do not want to speak to you!" he turned and went back inside._

_"Prince! Wait!- Whoa!" 'Prince Aki' stepped back as Thief growled and walked towards him backing him up._

_"Just leave me alone!" Ryou said._

_"Whoa, ok that's close down Boy." 'Aki' said._

_"So how's he doing?" Malik asked as he flew up top Carpet. Carpet shook._

_"Gah. That bad?" Malik asked. Aki took his hat off and started waving it at the large wolf._

_Bakura and Ryou sat on a rooftop watching the fireworks. Ryou smiled_

_"It's so Magical..." Ryou said pulling away from Bakura._

_"Yeah..." the 'prince agreed._

_"It's a shame Joey couldnt be here." Ryou said._

_"Ne. He'd just run around like a fool.. and eh. I mean... Damn..." Bakura cursed._

_"You are Bakura! I knew it! Why did you lie to me?" Ryou asked snatching Bakura's hat._

_"Ryou, I'm sorry..." Bakura sighed._

_"Did you think I was stupid?" Ryou asked_

_"No!" Bakura said._

_"That I wouldnt figure it out?" Ryou asked._

_"No. No I mean, I hoped you wouldnt. No that's not what I meant!" Bakura groaned._

_"Who are you? Tell me the truth." Ryou said throwing the hat at Bakura. Bakura put it on._

_"The truth? The truth is, I sometimes dress up as a thief. You know to get away from the palace life. But I really am a prince." Bakura said._

_'SHIT!' _

_He plunged into the water. He struggled trying to get free of the binds. The anchor hit the bottom and Bakura looked up and saw his hat coming down He saw the lamp when it landed and pulled as hard as he could to get his legs closer to his body moving the weight closer to the lamp Bakura groaned and hit the seafloor moving the lamp right into his bound hands. He rubbed the side. And moved his head as Malik appeared._

_"Never fails! Get in the bath there's a rub of the lamp! Hello?" Malik said Turning to Bakura. Bakura's eyes were closed_

_"'Kura?" he asked. He frowned and and grabbed the thef's shoulders."Bakura! Kid! Snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help unless you make a wish! Bakura!" He shok the thief. "Come you gotta say it! Say 'Malik I want you to save my life' got it?" Bakura didnt move._

_"I'll take that as a yes." Malik said. He grabbed Bakura and zapped the chain that tied the anchor to Bakura breaking it and and swam up shooting out of the water and onto the cliff. He put Bakura down. The thief coughed rolling over spiting up water. He looked at Malik who was beside him."are you alright?" the genie asked worried._

_"Fine." Bakura said."Thank you."_

_"You were dying I had no choice! You still owe me freedom!" Malik said smiling as he pulled Bakura to his feet. "Now come on! We need to get you back to the palace!" Malik took hold of Bakura's hands and took off flying._

~~~Today~~~~

Ryou hummed as he brushed his hair. He smiled sighing happily.

"Ryou?" Ryou stood smiling as he turned to his father.

"Oh, Father! I just had the most wonderful time! I'm so happy!" he said walking to Atem, never noticing the glazed over look in his eyes.

"You should be. I have chosen a husband for you." Atem said.

"You... What?" Ryou asked confused.

"You will marry Marik." the Pharaoh said. Ryou froze as Marik entered. Ryou stared at him shocked.

"Your speechless I see. It will be an honor to have you as my wi-"

"I will never marry you!" Ryou said as he pushed past Marik and took his fathers hands. "Father! I choose Prince Aki! I want to marry him!"

"Prince Aki left." Marik said.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Dumbass."

"Prince Aki!" Ryou said smiling. Bakura walked over.

"Tell them the truth Marik! You tried to have me killed!" he growled at Marik.

"Absurd! I would never! My pharaoh he's clearly lying." Marik said holding the Sennen Rod closer to Atem. Bakura narrow his eyes.

"Clearly... Lying..." Atem said.

"Father! What's wrong with you?" Ryou asked.

"I know what's wrong!" Bakura said ripping the Sennen Rod out of Marik's hand and threw it on the ground making it break.

"No!" Marik cried.

"Wha-what?" Atem asked shaking his head.

"Marik was controling you with this." Bakura said holding the broken rod.

"What? Marik! Grr! You rotten traitor! Guards!" Atem shouted as he and Bakura walke towards Marik forcing him to back up. Seto and the guards ran in. Marik saw the lamp in which was in Bakura's hatt that was attached to the thief's side. But before he could grab it the gaurds grabbed Marik.

"Take him to the dungeon!" Seto ordered. MArik glared at Bakura.

"This isnt over!" he snarled pulling out a vial and throwing it on the ground creating a smokescreen. When it cleared Marik was gone.

"Find him!" Seto ordered. The gaurds ran from the room.

"Are you alright Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"Yes." Ryou said.

"I can't believe this! Marik, my most trust advisor, plotting against me..." Atem growled. Bakura pulled Ryou close smiling at the prince who smiled back. Seto looked at the two and elbowed Atem and pointed at the. Atem looked at them. He smiled.

"Ryou! You've chosen a husband!" he said happily. Ryou smiled and nodded. Atem clapped."Oh, praise Ra! he said. He smiled at Bakura."You'll be married at once!" he said.

Bakura and Ryou smiled and Ryou laid his head on Bakura's chest. Bakura nuzzled his soft white hair.

"Then you'll be pharaoh!" Atem said.

"Pharaoh?" Bakura asked as his smile faded. He looked down at Ryou then at Atem and Seto. He looked at the ground.

~~~La?~~~

Marik leaned against the door and chuckled then laughed."Hahahah! That prince is that street rat! Hahaha! Oooooh! And he has the lamp All I have to do is get that lamp and expose that thief for who he really is!"

~~~~LA!~~~~

~~~next day~~~

"Me? Pharaoh?" Bakura sighed. Malik appeared

"Hahaha! Hail the conquering hero!" he sang laughing. Bakura frowned. Malik blinked then smiled.

"Bakura! You just won the heart of the prince! What are you going to do now?" Malik asked. Bakura walked past him. Malik frowned.

"Your line is I'm going to free Malik." Any time now." MAlik said.

"I can't." Bakura said not looking at Malik.

"Sure you can!" Malik siad.

"No, I mean, I cant set you free. Malik They want to make me Pharaoh. No they want to make Aki Pharaoh. Malik, with out you I'm just Bakura. I'm sorry but I cant set you free." Bakura said. Malik frowned.

"Wha- what?" he said.

"Bakura's right. He can't do this with out ya." Joey said backing his friend up.

"You promised, Bakura..." Malik said.

"I know. But I can't keep it." the thief said. Malik growled.

"I should have known... Your just like the others... Now if you'll excuse me, _Master_." Malik dissapeared into the lamp. Bakura sighed.

"I'm sorry Malik. But I can't do this on my own." Bakura said looking at the lamp.

"Fuck off!" came a reply. Bakura growled.

'Fine! Stay in there! See if I give a damn!" Bakura growled putting a pillow over the lamp. Joey frowned. Bakura looked at him and sighed.

"Fuck.. I'm gonna have to tell Ryou the truth..." He said.

"No! Boss! Ya can't! You just got 'em! You really gonna give him up?" Joey said as his ears flattened against his head.

"I have to. The truth is bound to come out some time. Why not now?" Bakura said as he stood. Then he left, Joey followed.

"Your not doing this alone. I gotcha back, Boss." Joey barked. Bakura nodded.

~~~Ne~~~

Marik walked into the room after Bakura and Joey left. He grabbed the lamp.

~~~NE~~

"Ryou!" Bakura called as he approached the prince. Ryou smiled taking his hand.

"Aki! Your just in time the whole kingdom showed up for Father's announcement!" he said.

"Ladies and Gentalmen my son has finally chosen a husband!"

"Ry, theres something I have to tell y-"

"Prince Aki Touzoo!" Atem announced. Ryou pushed Bakura out as the crowd cheered.

~~~Neee~~

Marik rubbed the lamp smirking. Malik came out back to Marik.

"Kura, I'm really getting sick of- I dont think your him..." Malik said seeing Marik.

"I am your new master now!" marik said. Malik gulped.

"I was afraid of that." he said.

"Genie my first wish! I wish to be Pharaoh!" Marik said. Malik frowned.

~~~~Nee?~~~

Atem smiled at Bakura.

"Aki, I am honored to- What the hell?" he said as his Crown(?) was lifted up in to the air. THere was laughter and Atem and Bakura turned and saw Marik who was now dressed as Pharaoh.

"Marik! You damned bastard of a traitor!" Atem snarled.

"Thats Pharaoh to you!" Marik said.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Bakura said taking his hat off. He froze when he didn't see the lamp. Joey looked at him and froze.

"The lamp..." Bakura whispered.

"Finders keepers!" Marik chuckled. Bakura looked at him then glanced behind him.

"Malik!" he shouted shocked. Malik came out from behind Bakura and bowed his head.

"Sorry, I have a new master now..." he said sadly.

"Marik I order you to stop this at once!" Atem snarled.

"THere's a new order now, Atem! My order! Ahahahahah!" Marik laughed. Ryou frowned.

"We will never bow to you." he said.

"If you wont bow before a Pharaoh then you shall cower(Is that spelled right?) before a Sorcerer! Malik! My 2nd wish! Make me the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Marik commanded.

"Malik! No!" Bakura yelled. Malik looked at him then obeyed Marik. Marik laughed. He lifted the new Sennen Rod and pointed it at Ryou and Atem.

"Where were we? Oh yes! Bow down!" Marik laughed forcing them to the ground. Thief growled and lunged at Marik. Marik turned on him and pointed the rod at him."Down boy!" he said turning the large wolf into a harmless puppy. Then he turned to Ryou."Oh, Prince, there's someone I'm dying for you to meet!" he said.

"Marik! Get your filthy hands off him!" Bakura snarled angrily. Marik turned to him smirking.

"Prince Aki, yes it is he, but not as you know him!" he sang as he pointed the rod at Bakura forcing him to the ground. Bakura let out a very animalistic growl as he was lifted into the air. "Read my lips and come to grips with reality!" Marik continued. Ryou stood and Marik wrapped an arm around him."Meet a blast from you past! Who's lies were to good to last! Say hello to your presious prince Aki!" Marik sandg changing Bakura into a thief again."Or should I say Bakura!"

"Aki!" Ryou said, Bakura looked at him taking his hands. Atem froze.

'Bakura?" he said shocked.

"Ryou! I tried to tell you I-" Bakura was jerked away and held back by magic.

"So Aki tuns out to be merely Bakura!" MArik sang. JOey growled and lunged only to have Marik change him back and restrain him with magic as well. "Just a con Must I go on take it from me!" Ryou glared at Marik. The sorcerer brought Bakura and Joey closer. Bakura growled wanting to kill Marik. "His personality flaws! Give me adequate cause," Marik slapped Bakura pissing him off more. He smirked and Lifted both the thieves up and sent them fying into a tower.

"Malik!" Bakura and Joey yelled. Malik Stepped forward but was blocked by Marik.

"Send him packing on a oneway trip! So his prospects take a terminal dip, his assests frozen, the venue chose is the ends of the earth! Whoopee!" Marik swung the rod and the tower went flying. "So long! Ex-Prince Aki! hehehhahahahahaah!" Marik cackled turning to Ryou and Atem. Atem pulled his son behind him.

~~~NYEH?~~~

The tower landed heavily on the ground throwing Bakura and Joey out into the snow. Bakura sat up growling.

"DAMN HIM!" he shouted angrily.

"Shit! Dat was bad!" he said. Bakura stood.

"We have to get back." he said walking forward. Carpet came up.

"Carpet!" Joey said rushing over as Bakura tried to pull it free.

'Start digging!" Bakura said as he shoved snow away. Joey did the same. They both stopped when the tower started moving. They backed up. Bakura noticed an opening and grabbed Joey and threw him and himself to the ground.

"Are you nuts!" Joey cried.

"Trust me!" BAkura said just as the tower rolled over them and off the cliff."See?" he said as he and Joey stood. Carpet flew up and dived at them. The thieves jumped on.

"Now! Back to Cairo!" Bakura ordered. Carpet took off.

~~~Nyeh~~~

Marik laughed as Atem and Seto were forced to fight.

"Stop it! Marik let them go! Please!" Ryou said. Marik shrugged and released the magic. Seto growled at Marik, who ignored him and looked at Ryou who was holding an apple. Marik leaned over to take a bite, but Ryou stepped back.

"Take it. I'm not feeding you." he said. Marik sighed and smiled pulling Ryou closer by the chain.

"You know a beautiful desert flower like you should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." Marik purred, breaking the chain and making a crown appear. Ryou stepped back grabbing a glass of wine. "What do you say my dear? With you as my qu-" Ryou splashed the wine in Marik's face.

'Never!" he said. Marik stood growling and raised his hand. Ryou backed up tripping over his on feet and fell to the ground.

"I'll teach you some respect!" Marik growled then he paused."No, better yet! Malik! My 3rd wish." he said. Malik looked at him." I wish for Prince Ryou to fall madly in love with me."

"No can do." Malik said. Marik glared at him.

"I'm your master and you do as I say!" he growled. Ryou looked up and smiled seeing Bakura and Joey. Bakura put a fingur to his lips. Ryou nodded and looked at Marik.

_'I have to distract him...'_ he thought. He stood.

"Oh Marik." he said, causing Marik and Malik to look at him. "I never relized how... handsome you are." Ryou said as he put the crown on his head. Malik frowned.

"That's better." Marik said setting the lamp down and walking toward Ryou."Now, tell me more about myself." he said.

"Well, your tall, and strong." Ryou said. _'Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this... Hurry up Bakura!'_ Malik looked down at his hand and turned and saw Bakura. He smiled.

'Kura! Hehee!-"

"Sh!" Bakura hushed. Malik rushed over to Bakura.

"Kura! I can't help you! I work for Psychopath now! What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Relax. I'm a thief remember? I'll think of something." Bakura said.

"Go on." Marik said smiling as Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Your mind is so... twisted." Ryou said seeing Joey and Bakura walking towards the lamp. Joey tripped suddenly knocking over a stand with a fruit bowwl on it sending it crashing to the floor, he jumped and froze as Marik started to turn, but Ryou grabbed him and and kissed him distracting him. Bakura twitched but went on sneaking over towards the lamp. Marik broke the kiss.

"THat was..." he froze seeing Bakura's reflection in the crown."You!" he shouted turning around, Bakura broke in to a run, heading for the lamp he was almost there when Marik used the Sennen Rod to knock him away. "How many times do I have to kill you?" Marik snarled. Bakura growled standing. Marik pointed the Rod at Bakura.

'NO!" Ryou cried grabbing hold of the rod. Marik growled and threw Ryou to the ground aiming the rod at him. Bakura lunged grabbing the rod and pushed Marik back.

"Get the lamp!" Bakura ordered Ryou. The prince stood and ran towards the threw Bakura into the wall and pointed the Rod at Ryou, as he grabbed the lamp he flung Ryou into the air making him let go and trapped him in a giant hourglass.

"Your times up, Prince!" Marik said. The lamp landed on the ground and skidded across the floor. Joey dived for it, but was slamed into the wall. Carpet dived and grabbed the lamp and flew up. Marik pointed the rod at it turning Carpet into a pile of thread, the lamp slid across the floor towards Bakura who lunged for it. Only to get blocked by swords. He growled as Marik picked it up. Marik laughed. Bakura pulled two sword from the ground and walked towards Marik a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Your really pissing me off." he said in a dangerous tone. Marik smirked.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" he said blowing fire around Bakura. The thief didnt flinch as the fire surrounded him, if anything it just made the murderous look in his eyes even scarier.

"What? Are you too afraid to face me your self you cowardly snake?" Bakura growled searching the flames carefully. His grip on the swords tightened as MArik walked through the flames.

'A snake am I? Well may be you'll like to ssseee how sssssnake like I can be." he hissed turning into a large cobra. The fire turning into the snakes long body. Marik lunged at Bakura but the thief dodged each strike. Bakura swung one sword as Marik lunged again slicing into the cobra's nose causing blood to drip from the snakes nose. Marik reeled back hissing it pain.

"Go Bakura! Go Bakura! Go Bakura!" Malik chanted.

"You sssstay out of thisss!" Marik snapped. Malik glared and waved a tiny flag with the letter M on it.

"Marik Marik he's are man if he can't do it, GREAT!" the genie yelled. Marik hissed at him. Bakura took off twords the lamp, Marik saw him and knocked him to the side with his tail.

"Bakura!" Ryou said banging on the glass. Bakura stood and looked at him and saw Ryou was wait deep in sand. He dashed pashed Marik causing the snake to follow him on to the bacony. Bakura turned an lunged throwing a sword at Marik hitting him in the eye. Marik hissed pulling back shaking his head moving closer to the edge. Bakura stabbed the other sword into Mariks body, the snake yelled in pain twisting and going off the edge. bakur arushed inside. Bakura picked up a piece of wood and ran to the hourglass just as he was about to break it he was grabbed by Marik who wrapped his tail around him tightly. The thief snarled as he was lifted up.

"You thought you could defeat the most powerful being in the world?" Marik growled he had one eye now the other was bleedly like crazy and the swords were gone."With out the genie your nothing!" Marik hissed.

"The genie..." Bakura said looking down at where Malik was. Malik shrugged. Bakura smirked.

"Malik has more power then you'll ever have!" Bakura said. Marik froze.

"What?"

"Kura? What are you doing why are you bring me into this?" Malik asked frowning. Joey smirked knowing what Bakura was planning. He stepped forward.

"Boss, is right! Malik gave ya your power, he can take it away!" Joey said. Bakura laughed.

"Now matter what Marik, you'll always be second best!" he said. Marik frowned.

"Your right.. His power does exceed my own. But not for long." Marik said he looked at Malik.

"Dont listen to them! They dont know what their talking about!" Malik said.

"Malik! My final wish! I wish to be an all powerful genie!" Marik ordered. Malik frowned.

"Your wish is my command... Way to got guys." Malik said then he granted Marik's wish. Marik laughs he was transformed back, his legs changed to a ghostly tail. Marik laughed insanely. Bakura smashed the hourglass and pulled Ryou to his feet and held him close.

'What have you done?" Ryou cried.

"Trust me." Bakura said. Marik looked at Atem and Seto who stepped back. Bakura smirked as a black lamp formed and picked it up as the gold band apeared on Marik's wrists and neck.

"What?" Marik asked.

"You wanted to be a genie and you got it! And everything that comes with it!" Bakura said lifting the lamp as it started to suck Marik in."All the cosmic powers," Marik yelled as he was pulled inside."And an ity bity living space." Bakura said snickering. Malik laughed and rushed over to Bakura's side as everything returned to normal.

"You genious!" he said. Ryou went over to his father and Seto to seee if they were okay. Thief ran over jumping up and down before returning to normal. Ryou smiled.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Bakura smirked.

"Allow me." Malik said taking the lamp and walking out on to the balcony he wound his arm." I few hundred years in a Cave of Wonders outta chill him out." Malik chucked the lamp sending it flying into the distance. Ryou walked over next to Bakura and took his hand. Bakura turned to him and sighed. Atem watched them glaring at Bakura.

"Ry, I'm sorry I lied about being a prince." he said.

"I know why you did." Ryou said.

"I guess this is good bye..." Bakura said. Malik frowned as he looked at the two.

"That stupid law! It's not fair! I love you.." Ryou said. Malik came over causing Bakura and Ryou to look at him. Malik smiled sadly.

"Bakura, no problem! You still ahave one wish left! Just say the words and your a prince again!" Malik said.

"What about your freedom?" Bakura asked.

"Hey, its only an eternity of servatude... I can handel it. Bakura your not gonna find another boy like him in a million years. Believe me I've looked." Malik said, Ryou smiled, Bakura looked at him.

"Ryou, I do love you, but I can't keep being something I'm not." Bakura said._'I'm the king of thieves... And I'm not ashamed of it...'_ he thought.

"I understand..." Ryou said. Bakura looked at Malik.

"Malik, I wish for your freedom." he said.

"ONe prince coming right u-Wait. What?" Malik said looking at Bakura.

"Your free." Bakura said holding up the lamp. The lamp glowed and Malik's tail turned into legs and the bands came dissapeared. The lamp stopped glowing and fell to the ground. Malik smiled.

"I'm free... I'm free! Quick! Wish for something crazy! The nile! Wish for the nile!" Malik told Bakura.

"I wish for the Nile." Bakura said.

"NO WAY!" MAlik yelled at Bakura, then he laughed as the thief rolled his eyes."OH! Does that feeel good! Ahahaha!" MAlik laughed as he flew around. Joey and Bakura watched him."I'm free at last! Hahah! I'm off to see the world I'm-" he stopped and looked at the thieves who smiled.

"We're gonna miss ya, Malik." Joey said. Malik smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too." he said. He looked at Bakura. He hugged the thief."No matter what anyone says... You'll alway's be a prince to me." He said. Bakura cleared his throat pushing Malik away. Seto and Atem looked at each other. Seto looked back at Ryou and Bakura. Atem sighed. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him as he walked over.

"Bakura... It seems I owe you an apology... If it hadnt been for you... Who know's what Marik would have done... You have certainly proven that your worth.. Its that law thats the problem..." Atem said. Ryou looked at him.

"Father?" he said hopefully. Atem smiled.

"From this day forth the prince may marry who ever he deems worthy." Atem said. Ryou smiled and ran into Bakura's arms.

"Him! I chose you, Bakura!" Ryou said. Bakura smiled and pulled Ryou close.

"GROUP HUG!" Malik shouted hugging the two. Thief jumped into Bakura's arms, Ryou grabbed his fathers hand and pulled him into the hug, Seto turned and went to leave the room but Joey grabbed him and pulled him into the hug to. Seto growled.

"Let me go, Mutt!" he hissed. Malik pulled away and Bakura put the wolf down, Joey let go of Seto.

"Well I'm off! Bye! I'm history! No i'm mytholgy oh who cares! I'm outta here!" Malik said taking off. Bakura chuckled. Bakura pulled Ryou close smiling at the prince. Ryou smiled back. Bakura kissed Ryou lovingly. Ryou kissed back.

~~~~~The End~~~~

**Me- And so it comes to an end. And to answer your questions. Yes the sequel will have puppy shipping. I will put that in there somewhere...**

**Bakura- Review.**

**Me-Where'd everyone go?**

**Malik-*pops up* Am I coming back in the sequel?**

**Me-*thinks* Yes... I believe so...**

**Malik- REVIEW! THe more reviews she gets the faster she'll write!**

**Bakura- Flame and see what happens.*Evil glare***


	6. AN

_**Sup guys! Just checkin' in to tell you the sequel Return of Marik is up!**_

_**And I also have a new parody called The Lion King Egypt Plains.**_

_**Please check 'em out! **_

_**Also I will be updating Better Then Her and**_

_**Destained as soon as possible!**_

_**Keep readin' **_

_**~Love Shadow**_


End file.
